School Life
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This is a story between my oc and vampire Sasuke. m/m, sex, yaoi, semi fighting


"Everyone I would like to introduce our new student, so be quiet. You can introduce yourself if you like."

I tell them "M-my n-name is Mikhail Williams. It i-is a pleasure t-to be here in V-Vampire High School."

The teacher then says "You can take the seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke can you stand up so Mikhail knows were to sit?"

He stands and I walk over to him and sit down beside him. I ask him "Can y-you help me w-with understanding what i-is going on?"

He tells me "Sure, I don't mind helping you, Mikhail."

After class me and Sasuke talk for awhile and look over each others classes. We have all the same classes together, so he helps me in each one. At the end of the day I go to my dorm room and take a look at my sword. On the sheath is an inscription and it says:

_Snow drifts up and infolds us as we wait in this winter storm_

_So we snuggle close in the darkness and keep each other so warm_

Suddenly a knock comes from the door, so I put it up. When I open the door Sasuke is standing there and asks me "Can I come in?"

I tell him "S-sure you can come i-in I don't m-mind."

He comes in and sits on my bed while I get some drinks. While I'm preparing them he comes up behind me and asks "Are you an actual vampire or human?"

I tell him "I-I'm a human. W-why do you a-ask?"

He tells me "I want to know because your blood smells delicious. Will you let me have a drink of some?"

I tell him "I g-guess it would b-be okay, but o-only a little a-alright?"

He tells me as he leans in and sucks on my neck "I'll try to hold back for you, Mikhail."

He then bites down into my skin making me jump in shock. My body then starts to tremble and my body goes weak. When he pulls back I fall into his arms and try to catch my breath. He then asks me "Sorry, I took to much didn't I mean to."

I tell him "It's okay. Y-you were hungry w-weren't you Sasuke?"

He tells me "I was, but now I'm not. Though we might want to clean up so that no one notices."

I ask him "Did I let you do something wrong, Sasuke? I don't want you to be in trouble or anything."

He tells me "You let me drink human blood, but you did it of your own freewill. They wont hold it against us I hope."

There was then a knock from the door, so I quickly put an band aid on my neck. I open the door to find teacher and the principle standing there, so I let them in. We all sit on the coach and the principle asks me "Why does it smell like human blood?"

I look over to Sasuke who tells them "Mikhail let me have some of his blood."

Teacher then tells us "You must now be taken to the dungeon. It is the rule of the school. Wait did you say that 'Mikhail let you drink his blood'?"

I tell her "Yes, I did let him drink my blood. Why?"

The principle tells me "That is the only way to by pass that rule of the school. You two have made a pack of blood and now must live together."

Teacher then stands up and tries to attack Sasuke but I stop her with my sword. Sasuke stands behind me and grabs the hilt of the blade and pulls it out. I watch as he points at her and holds me close. She then backs off and asks "What kind of blade is that?"

I tell her "It's a b-blade that can o-only be pulled o-out by the o-one who makes a-a blood pack w-with the keeper. I h-have waited for m-millions of years t-to find my p-partner and give t-them it."

Sasuke asks me "You are an immortal yet not a vampire. How is that even possible?"

I tell him "I was b-born when this s-sword was forged a-and have been w-wandering the world. I-I was b-born during the m-middle ages."

The principle then asks "You are the only blade that can chose a master? Why did you chose Sasuke as your master?"

I tell him "I didn't ch-choose him he ch-chose me and y-yes I'm the o-only of my kind t-that I know o-of."

Teacher then asks me "Is that why you chose to come to this school?"

I tell her "It is b-but I was m-more pulled here t-than chose to c-come here. Why?"

She tells me "The girls will try to kill you to get Sasuke. Just make sure to stay close to each other from now on."

With that they leave me and Sasuke in my dorm alone. Sasuke then asks me "Are you a virgin, Mikhail?"

I blush and tell him "S-so what if I-I am?"

He then picks me up and takes me to bed. Once inside he removes his clothes and then mine. Once we are naked he kisses me deeply and pinches my nipples and strokes my cock. The sword is sheathed and on the dresser beside the bed. My body starts to tremble and my limbs go limp and I'm breathless when he pulls back. He then moves down my neck and chest to my nipples kissing my body as he does. I moan, whimper, gasp, and pant as he does while my body goes hot. He then put one not lubed finger in me making me yelp in pain. He pulls it out then puts it back in me testing my ability to withstand pain. He then puts his cock at my entrance and shoves himself inside of me. I scream out in pain and try to relax, so he can get farther inside of me. He then starts to pound into me harder and faster with each thrust. Once he hits my prostate everything turns into pleasure and lust takes me over. By the time it ends my ass is filled with his cum and covered in my own as well as being on top riding him. He pulls out and cleans us both up before we go to bed.

In the morning we get dressed but I have a limp and lower back ache from last night. In class teacher can tell what happened and that Sasuke was not kind with me. Once we are back in our room he pins me to the wall and kisses me deeply. He then has his fill on my blood and asks me "Who do you belong to?"

I tell him "I-I belong to y-you goshujisama."

The rest of the year goes by semi smoothly cause of the girls and constant battling. Even through all that me and Sasuke stick together.

The End


End file.
